The Umbrian Fairy
by Alias001
Summary: Summary is coming soon.


Chapter One: Rumble at the Port!

In the world of Earthland, there were no one as powerful or respected as the Umbra Witches and the Lumen Sages. But one day they all disappeared, without a single trace. But did they all truly disappear? No, they didn't. There's only a single Umbra Witch left in Earthland, and her name is, Luna. Luna Eclipse, the last Umbra Witch in all of Earthland. Her only memories being her name, her magic, her weaponry and her Infernal contracts. With one of the most powerful Infernals, Lady Pandora, serving as her primary confidant. Although her confidant was younger than the other Infernals who usually took confidant-contracts, she still took a liking to Luna, seeing as they were both younger than the other witches and confidants respectively. Lady Pandora granted Luna not only the standard kit in Umbrian witchcraft, but also some, special treats. One of these treats was that Luna could, if she wanted to, cause others to suffer from misfortune, or enhance her own luck. Leading to why Luna was currently at a casino not so far away from the port of Hargeon Town, gambling on games of chance, and winning, obviously. But there was only one small problem, she had gotten herself bored, and wanted some action. Part of her request was granted with a loud explosion just outside the casino. Will she get herself involved? Hell yes!

 **TUF**

 _(A few minutes before the explosion)_

A teen is seen in a very tight leather outfit, sitting at the roulette table. The teens hair and outfit is colored by a mix of black, white and a small amount of red. The teen is, based on the figure, female. What is odd is her shadow's lack of resemblance to her, in shape. Instead, it resembled the shape of a woman wearing a crown, with four sets of dragonfly wings attached to her back. This the teen's sign that she has a contract with Lady Pandora, also known as Lady Luck or Miss Fortune. Good thing most people don't pay attention to the shape of shadows.

The camera shifts so that we can see the teens face. Revealing that she has heterochromia, different colored eyes. Left eye red, like a rose. Right eye, green, like an emerald. She had a very bored expression on her face. Looking at her shadow, she asked it out loud:

"Hey, Pandora. Feeling bored?" The shadow responded by nodding its head. "And there is sadly nothing interesting happening in either Paradiso, Purgatorio or Inferno. Man I really wish something interesting happened." Ah, Luna, don't you know the old saying? Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get your wish granted! "At any rate, let's go trade in our tokens and then hit the road, or Purgatorio, again. Which one do you prefer?" Pandora respond by making and "firing" a finger gun gesture. "Purgatorio it is then. You and the others haven't had a good angel in a while, haven't you?" Pandora responded once again by nodding her head.

 ***BOOM*** the flash and loud sound of an explosion just outside the casino entrance catches Luna and Pandora's attention.

"Well, I kind of asked for excitement, and I got it. Shall we see what the fuss is about?" Somehow know that Pandora was smiling while she nodded her head again, Luna ran towards the entrance of the casino.

 **TUF**

After exiting the casino, Luna was surprised to see an all-out brawl taking place just outside the casino. And then she felt several presences coming at her, a pink-haired boy, a blonde girl and a talking blue cat. Angels. Luna could see that they're capable fighters, but could they handle angels? Only one way to find out. She activated one of the Umbra Witches signature spells, Witch-time, and simply walked up the group and cast the spell used to pass into Purgatorio, mere inches away from the pinkette, blonde and cat, in the directions they were moving, before resuming the flow of time back to normal. To say that the others were surprised when Bora and his men started shouting that they just disappeared was an understatement. After coming over the short shock of being sent to another plane of reality, they finally noticed Luna, who greeted them with a smile.

"Where the heck are we!?"

"Who the heck are you!?"

"What the heck is going on?!" Was the blonde, the pinkett and the cat's reactions respectively. Luna just rolled her eyes at the cat, but answered the other two.

"The name's Luna, and as for where we are, we're in Purgatorio. As for how the three of you got here, that was me."

"Purga-a-torio? Oh no, we're in purgatory!" Shouted the blonde, with the cat also panicking. Luna just gave them an "are you stupid or something?"-look.

"I said Purgatorio, not purgatory. Purgatory is the realm between the two afterlives, Purgatorio is the supernatural equivalent to our world. The things in Purgatorio can interact with the environment, but can't be seen nor touched the living being in our world. There's a difference you idiots."

"Oh. Wait a minute! You said supernatural beings, right?" Asked the blonde, who earned a nod from Luna. "What kind of beings do you mean by that?"

"You know, spirits, celestial spirits and the occasional angel or infernal. Speaking of which, we got company from above." Said Luna as if on cue the sound of a clock tower bell and a bright light came from the sky.

"What the hell!? What's with that light!?" Shouted the pinkette.

"Angels." Was all Luna said as several centaur-like angels flew/ran down from the sky. "These uglys are part of the third sphere of influence, those guys are amongst the weakest, these ones are called Acceptance." As the angels landed in front of the group, the cat couldn't help but commenting;

"Waoh! You weren't lying about those guys being ugly."

"Got that right! By the way, what were your names again?" Asked Luna.

"Lucy."

"Natsu."

"Happy!" Were the blonde, pinkette and cat's answers respectively.

"Good to know. Now then, may I have your assistance?" Asked Luna, to which she basically a yes from all three of them. "Alright then," she used requip-magic to equip herself with a total of four highly decorated shotguns, one in each hand and the other two on her heels. This quartet of shotguns is named Fenryr. "Let's dance boys!" With that, Luna shot an angel in the face(/the screen).

 **TUF**

After a few minutes of what can only be described as one sided (and somewhat sadistic) slaughter (Luna used a few torture-attacks during the fight), the wizards (and witch) could finally catch their breath. Natsu was the first to say something.

"You know, I think that you would fit in just perfectly in Fairy Tail. Wanna join?"

"Hm. I guess that would be fun, why not?" Said Luna with a smirk at the end. She then opened a portal out of Purgatorio. They stepped through it and began their journey, to Fairy Tail.

 **TUF**

The entrance to The Gates of Hell is slowly approached by someone in first-person. Once at the entrance the stranger walks into the bar, and gets greeted by Rodin, who's standing behind the bar. He makes a laugh to himself.

"Welcome to The Gates of Hell, where demons and gunsmithing goes together like chicken and waffles. Sorry I'm mad hungry. What can I do for you?" The stranger doesn't say anything but Rodin continues as if the stranger did say something. "Oh. So you want a look at the armory?" Rodin reaches down for something behind the bar, which is then revealed to be Luna's shotguns, Fenryr. "These bad boys are known as Fenryr. I once made a similar set named Onyx Rose. Ah, good times." He then puts the shotguns back behind the bar. "Until next time. Goodbye!"


End file.
